


Audio Logs of Lance McClain

by KairaKara101



Series: Vaorian Lance - An Alien Lance Fic [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Vaorian!Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Or the longer title: Audio Logs of Vaorian Warrior Haeras Rieas Lance, Leader of Rebel Fighter Beta Squadron, and Paladin of Voltron.Lance does regular audio logs of his situations. He likes to keep note of things that have happened for history sake.





	1. Audio Log 464: Prelude to Gresig

**Author's Note:**

> These Audio Logs can help with expanding the Universe that I'm writing. You will not get it if you have not read the first story. Enjoy~
> 
> Oh, this one can be read with Chapter 1 of I'm not the Lance You Think I Am.

**Audio Log 464**

Lance: This is Vaorian Warrior Haeras Rieas Lance, Leader of Rebel Fighter Beta Squadron, starting Audio Log 464. Ophiuchi! Do I always have to say that long ass title? 

_Coughs and clears throat._

Lance: Anyway, we're hours away from probably one of the biggest battles in the Universe and it's at Gresig. This battle might decide it's fate and that's a hole bag of Vargains. My squadron scouted out the enemy a few days ago and I have to admit since this might be the only time to admit something that we're heavily outnumbered since it seems like they have much more fire power. Well, we'll figure something out. I just hope we don't lose. Worse comes to worse, the universe falls under their complete control. Good things will be that the Rebel forces survive to fight another day. Otherwise, eh kaput we're dead. All dead. 

_Silence. Rummaging sounds._

Lance: I got to go. Got to prep my team. I am not saying my fusiking title again. Fusik the protocols of audio logs. Ophiuchi's ass, it's long and tedious. Anyway, Lance signing out.


	2. Audio Log 465: Language Barriers

**Audio Log 465**

Lance: This is Lance starting Audio Log 465. I've crash landed on an unknown planet. The communicator can't translate the language which means no one has met this race before. We've managed to start on a body language to communicate, but it's frustrating that I don't know what they're talking about. I don't know if I can trust these people but they seem friendly enough. They invited me to eat with them. I think. I don't know what I'm doing or where I am. What happened to the battle? These people do not seem to be concerned about the war. For some strange reason, their smallest member won't leave my side once they hand him to me. 

_Sounds of the door opening, incomprehensible words are spoken, before the door closes once more. An audible sigh is heard._

Lance: No idea what she said, but she made some signs. I'm going to expect that her father or I think he's her father to come in soon to sign what she meant. He seems to know the signs that I'm familiar with so maybe we can talk better. Ophiuchi give me patience.

_Sounds of footsteps. The door opening and the words are spoken once more with the ruffling of fabrics. The door remains open and no footsteps are heard walking away._

Lance: Okay, I have to go. He said there were somethings we needed to quote talk about end quote. This is Lance, signing out.


End file.
